


Limit of Our Sight [ART]

by mitochondrials



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Winteriron Bang, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: "Starborns are not touched by death the way most living beings are. It comes at the price of a fascination with death—and those who cause it."Tony doesn’t know how to stay dead. The Asset doesn’t know how not to kill. They meet somewhere in the middle. Who said murder is a bad basis for a relationship?- Kill Me Gently (But Don't You Dare Get Up And Leave) bypetroltogo





	Limit of Our Sight [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kill Me Gently (But Don't You Dare Get Up And Leave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109308) by [petroltogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo). 



_The Two of Cups can represent union, a deep bond between two people. But it also can represent an unbalanced relationship depending upon the reading._

**Author's Note:**

> This was done using Stablio color and Pigma Micron inks, then touched up slightly in Photoshop.
> 
> Technically this is one of my first pieces of art in about roughly six years, and I'm pretty damn proud of myself! So, uh, thanks for checking it out, and you should absolutely go read {name}'s fic!!  
> Also, Lady Death isn't actually a character in the fic, but I felt compelled to include her in this regardless. I used her character design from the Deadpool game instead of the comics because skulls are hard, my dude.
> 
> Also, also, also, there is a post for this too on my tumblr art blog [here](https://powerhouseofthesketch.tumblr.com/post/165407105474/the-limit-of-our-sight-ao3-link-the-two-of-cups).


End file.
